Eye of the Kitten
by Sketchy-storm
Summary: One-shots. Dean hits a cat and is forced to take care of it's only kitten, whom he names Steven. I sadly don't own supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Dean scowled as he started to step out of the car. He had seen a small animal dash into the road and he swerved, not wanting to hit it and dent the Impala. The stupid _thing _had run right in front of the car anyhow, so now Dean had to get out and put it out of its misery. Dean would make Sam do it (He hated killing anything if it wasn't hurting anyone.), but he was asleep, and Dean didn't want to wake him up.

Dean regretted deciding to get out of the car. The poor animal was _yowling, _for Christ's sake. As he headed around the front of the car, he realized he had hit someones cat. Not wanting to make it suffer anymore, he cocked the shotgun and aimed quickly, letting his finger push down on the trigger. After burying the body, Dean headed back to the car. He had left the door open when he went to kill the cat and was about to get in when he saw the tiny, gray fluffball sitting in the driver's seat.

It was a kitten, and Dean had just killed its mother.

"Son of a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

" _What the hell!"_

Dean woke up to the sound of Sam's voice and a cat clawing at his head. After picking up the kitten last night and parking the car at a rest stop, he decided to stay there for the night and to figure out what to do with the animal in the morning. He hadn't realized that Sam might not react well to it being in the car without his knowing.

Dean pried the small cat off of his face. It clutched onto his jacket sleeve and hissed at Sam, showing its small (but still sharp) incisors. It refused to let go until Dean started to pet it's head, at which point it loosened its firm grip.

"Dude!" Sam screamed," What the heck? When did you get that _thing_?"

"I found it in the middle of the road last night. I figured we could take it to an animal shelter or something." He said, setting the kitten down gently in the back seat. He started up the engine and started driving down the highway, looking for a Seven Eleven or a Hardy's. After about half an hour he pulled over at a McDonalds, ordering two cokes and three Mcmuffins. Sam glared at Dean.

"Please don't tell me you just ordered an English muffin for the cat." He sighed.

"What? It's gotta eat too. I'll pull out the sausage and toss it into the backseat on a napkin." Dean had added in the napkin part, not wanting to get grease all over the leather. When the got the food they parked the car and climbed out, and Dean tossed the food in the back like he said he would.

Sam pulled out his laptop and started looking up the local news, going straight to the obituaries.

"Car crash… stroke…heart attack… nothing too suspicious looking." He said, zipping the laptop back into its case. Dean slurped the last of his coke, not really thinking about any cases.

"What if we kept it?" Dean asked, chewing thoughtfully on his English muffin.

Sam's head popped up. "_What?!_"

"Why don't we keep the cat? It isn't like money for feeding it will be a problem, and if it makes you happy, I'll call it my cat and take responsibility for it."

Sam shook his head."No. Absolutely not. Who will take care of it while we are on hunts? We can't take it into motels with us."

"We'll figure it out." Dean said, crumpling up his wrapper. As he opened the door to the driver's side door, he was hit with a smell similar to a public restroom. Looking into the backseat, he saw the kitten sitting in what looked like a small pile of mud. It covered the cat's fur and face, and Dean felt his face contort into one of disgust. Sam laughed, leaning against the car.

"Your cat, your mess." He said, shaking with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

It took him half an hour to clean the car, and an hour to get the cat clean. The feline had refused to get into the tub, hissing every time dean held him near it. Now the cat was sitting on Sam's bed, contentedly purring as he nuzzled into the pillows. Dean landed on his own bed with a thud, clicking on the small TV. He turned on a game of football, watching The Green bay Packers against the Denver Broncos. Broncos were winning, 7-5.

Dean felt a small thud as the kitten jumped onto his bed. He crawled over, sitting by Dean's side. As the cat nuzzled him, Dean thought for a moment.

"You need a name, don't ya?" Dean asked.

The cat purred, finally settling down. Dean had to consider some names (Gene Simmons, Klaus Meine, Mick Jagger…) before coming up with a perfect one. He actually laughed out loud.

"Cat Stevens," He said, petting the newly dubbed cat. "We'll call you Cat Stevens. Steve for short."

Steve mewed in response, making biscuits on Dean's side. At that moment, Sam walked in through the door, carrying about 20 bags. He placed them on his bed, picking through one of the grocery bags until he finally pulled out a sandwich. He tossed it at Dean, who almost didn't catch it. As Dean unwrapped his sandwich, Sam looked over. He had a bemused look on his face.

"Are you cuddling that thing?" He asked.

"Shut up." Dean muttered, taking a bite out of his sub.

**Hey guys. Just so you know ahead of time, most of these chapters are going to be short. I will try and post them pretty often, but I do have school. I have two other stories on my page, and it would be great if you could check them out. If you want to review, that would also be great. (Aren't I good at first impressions?) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Sam had gotten up early and decided to make breakfast. After considering the pros and cons of leaving the bed to go beg for a slice of bacon, he staggered out of bed, still half asleep. As Steve entered the kitchen, he saw momma standing next to Sam, opening up the fridge. Momma quickly looked up.

"Dude, "He said," Are we outta milk?"

Steve quickly ran up to momma, circling his legs until he picked Steve up.

Dean picked up Steve, rubbing his index finger across the kitten's skull. The cat immediately started purring. Forgetting about the milk, Dean closed the fridge and started looking through the cabinets for a can of cat food. Finding one, he set Steve on the floor and started to scrape food into a small bowl. As a last thought, Dean chopped up a piece of bacon and sprinkled it on top of the cat food, and then set the bowl on the floor.

Steve started wolf down the food as soon as momma set down the bowl. He was happy to see that momma had put some bacon in the bowl, and he started to gobble it down faster. After all the food was gone and Steve was so full he could hardly move, he swayed his way back to the bed and sprung up onto one of the pillows. His last thought before falling asleep was one of the best ones he had thought since momma brought him home.

_I love momma and Sam so much._


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was woken by something yawning in his ear. Flicking open his eyes, he found that Steve was lying on top of his head. Dean gently moved over the kitten and headed towards the bathroom. He cursed slightly as he peeled away the bandage on his shoulder, looking at the hingal bite that was bubbling out pus. The hingal was a form of a shape shifter, but it could only change its size. The slimy rabbit/bat creature had a venomous bite that wouldn't kill, but it would cause extreme pain. The bite on dean's shoulder was in the early stages, swelling and turning a bright green/purple color.

Dean took a couple of Advil and headed towards the kitchen. As he walked down the hall, Steve ran up to Dean and started circling his ankles. Nearly tripping, dean gingerly leaned over and picked up the kitten. Steve wriggled and mewed, trying to jump out of dean's hands. Succeeding, the kitten gripped onto Dean's shoulder and clawed at the bandages. Dean grabbed the cat and sat down on his bed. Steve continued to try and remove the gauze until Dean did himself. Steve started to lick he wound, cleaning off the yellow pus. Before Dean could stop him, he noticed that the wound was starting to heal. After a moment, the wound was almost completely gone. Steve jumped off of dean's shoulder and curled up on dean's pillow, quickly falling asleep. Dean marveled at the boil, until the purple started to reappear slightly. He quickly wrapped the wound back up and, a moment later, he looked through the journal. Sure enough, cat saliva was a healer for many monster related ailments. If you ate the hair from a cat tail after a Jangya breathed poisonous gas up your nose, you would be healed within 24 hours. Cat breath could cure blindness from being shot with a needle from a Secraat. There was a ton more than that, but it would take Dean hours to sort through all the monsters and cures. He smiled. Now he could tell Sam that Steve wasn't useless.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I hung out with friends and stuff this past weekend. That and it's my birthday today! Yay! Now I'm- WAIT! I almost told you how old I am! Whoopsie!**


	6. update

guys, i am sooooo sorry! i was grounded from the internet. luckily, i can post this from my school computer. i will be posting new chapters asap. im sorry it took so long for me to update.


	7. Chapter 6

" Momma?"

Dean flicked his eyes open, only to find Steven sitting on his chest. Sam was laying across his own bed, dead asleep. ' Must've imagined it' He , dean tucked Steven under his arm and closed his eyes.

" MOMMA! WAKE UP!"

Dean shot up in bed. Without really thinking about it, he grabbed the gun off of the bedside table and pointed it towards where the sound came from.

At the end of the barrel sat Steve, looking at Dean straight in the eyes.

" Momma!" Steve yelped, jumping into Deans lap. Speechless, dean carefully set down the gun and held Steve up under his front legs.

"You can talk?" Dean said, disbelieving. In reply, Steve nodded his head.

" How?" dean said, setting Steve down.

"That nice angel man did it!"

"'nice angel man'? You mean Cas?"

"No, the other the one. The one who likes sugar!"

Dean cursed.

Cas, He thought, He could use a hand right about now.


	8. Chapter 7

When Cas finally showed up, Steve was sleeping on Sam's pillow. Dean, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Dean whisper-demanded of Cas, trying to not wake up Steve.

" Look for cases. What is wrong?" Cas said, looking around. Seeing Steve, Cas's eyebrows perked up.

"You have a cat?"

"That's the problem. Your idiot brother made it so Steve could talk."

"Steve?"

"The cat."

Cas looked at Dean in confusion.

"Just.. Just fix it."

Sighing, Cas walked over to the cat and gently placed his hand on top of his head.

Steve's eyes slowly opened. "Momma?" He said, seeing Dean across the room.

And then Steve began to glow. The glow turned into a bright light, and then a blinding one.

Dean squeezed his eyes tightly closed, not being able to handle the brightness.

When he could open his eyes again, he saw Cas's hand on top of Steve's head.

And now Steve was a five year old, naked and shivering on the comforter.

"Sonovabitch!"

Major cliff hanger! WOOO!

Sorry about the long wait guys, but I have just been super busy.


	9. Chapter 8

Dean stared for a moment at Steve.

Who , was now, a human.

"CAS. What. The. FUCK."

" I don not understand what happened. I simply tried to return him to his old form."

"Yeah , Well that went real Friggin well!"

Steve blinked a few times, and then moved his own hands in front of his eyes. He looked up to Dean.

"Momma? What's going on?" Steve asked, starting to shiver. He was, after all, naked.

"Um... ask him." Dean said, pointing to Cas.

"Am I in trouble?" Steve asked, shivering harder.

"No, no... Are you cold?" Dean said, a worried look coming over his face. Steve nodded, so Dean took off his flannel button-up and wrapped it around Steve, the Flannel surrounding Steve completley. Dean shot a look at Cas.

" Cas, can we step outside for a moment?"

Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed Cas's arm and marched outside.

Once outside, Dean let the curse words fly.

"I FOUND NO REMNANTS OF GABRIEL's MAGIC!" Cas yelled over Dean's yelling.

Dean stopped yelling immediately.

"What?" Dean said, dumbstruck.

" If Gabriel has used magic, I can detect it. There was no magic on that child."

"Then what did you do to my cat?"

" I told you. I returned him to his form. Dean, your 'cat' is a shape-shifter."

Cliffhanger here, cliffhanger there! CLIFFHANGERS EVERYWHERE!


	10. Chapter 9

Dean stared at Cas, his mouth slightly open. He started to say something. Suddenly, Sam rounded the corner of the building, his arms full of grocery bags.

"Some help, please!" He said, seeing Dean and Cas. Dean grabbed a few bags.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, seeing Dean's face.

"Um." Dean said, not knowing what to say.

"Well?"

"It uh... it has to do with Steve."

"Your cat, not my problem." Sam suddenly said, walking around Dean and heading towards the hotel door.

"Sam, wait!"

Sam opened the door and set down the bags. He looked up, seeing Steve on his bed, shivering, wrapped in Dean's flannel.

"Dean, why is there a kid on my bed?"

"Wait, what?" Sam cursed, whispering. Dean had just finished telling Sam what had happened.

"Yeah, what."

"Dean, we have to kill it!"

"What? No! He's like, five!"

"And when he's twenty, he'll still be a monster!"

"Sam, we are not killing Steve!"

Frustrated, Sam walked into the kitchen. Dean walked into the dining room, where Steve was now dressed in a pair of Dean's boxers and an old t-shirt. He was sitting at the table, eating a salami sandwich. His face was covered in mayo and dorito dust. He looked up when Dean walked in and sat down.

"So... you can just, like, change?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why did you say the angel changed you?"

"I didn't wanna get in trouble, and I knew you didn't like him. you called him 'A sugar sucking bastard'."

"I did call him that, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh."

Steve took a large bite of his sandwich, looking nervous.

"Is Sammy mad at me?"

"What? Of...of course not."

"Then why did he say he wanted to kill me?"

Dean flinched, and glanced into the kitchen. Sam had suddenly straightened up, a surprised look coming upon his face.

"Uh... you know what Sammy and I do, right?"

"You're super-heroes."

"Yeah, kinda. Anyway, Sammy and I had to fight a few bad guys who could do what you can do, so he's scared that you might grow up bad."

"I'm not bad!"

"I know, I know. But if we hadn't found you, you might've grown up bad."

"oh."

"Why did you get in the car that night?"

Steve shuffled his feet, staring at his sandwich.

"I wanted a momma, like you."

"A momma?"

"Yeah. I didn't have a family, but I always saw people with one. And one day, a saw a boy my age look at one of his daddies and call them 'momma'. And that's what I wanted. When you hit that kitty, I changed into a baby kitty and hopped into the car. You looked nice, and that's why I chose you."

Dean looked dumbstruck. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. He glanced into the kitchen again. Sam was staring at the fridge, a guilty look on his face. Dean turned back to Steve.

"Uh, what's your real name?"

"Cat Steven."

"No, I mean like your real name. Your other one."

"I don't have another name."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told you, I never had a home."

Dean felt his heart being crushed slowly.

"Steve... if you wanted... we could be your family."

Dean heard a small crash from the kitchen. Looking up, He saw that Sam had dropped a gallon of milk. Sam was shaking his head, an angry look on his face. He mouthed the word 'no'.

Steve on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Really?!" He almost yelled, his face lit up.

"Yeah. Really."

Steve suddenly launched himself up and wrapped his arms around Dean's middle."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The End! I may make a sequel with Dean and Steve as a human, but now I'm gonna go work on my first Night Vale fic.

Tell me what you guys think in the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! my first chapter for the sequel is up! It's called 'mamma and me'. Have fun!**


End file.
